


summit

by orphan_account



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Canon Related, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku's just moved to a small country town after spending his whole life in the city. On a run one morning, he meets Takeru - a blunt teen who - from what it seems - is more interest in Riku's legs than Riku himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summit

**Author's Note:**

> i have such little time to write but i really want to write something, so here i present 'summit'. the chapters are bound to get longer as time goes on, this i can assure you.

 

The sky is clear and the town is silent except for the soft slap of feet against the pavement and the harsh pants that fall from Riku’s mouth. It’s his first day running in this new town: he’s just moved from the bustling city to a small and quiet country town, and the first thing that he does after waking up on his first morning is to eat breakfast and then go out for a run.

He doesn’t know where he’s going, figures that he’ll find his way eventually; after all, it’s a small town, he can’t exactly get that lost, can he? Riku doesn’t go too quickly, focusing on the best routes to take. One he knows where he’s going, then he’ll run like the wind; fluid and absent minded, not thinking of anything besides the scenery that whistles past him and the burn in his legs as he pushes himself to go quicker, harder, faster. The world is quiet, but not for long. 

Behind him, Riku can hear feet slapping against the pavement in a rhythm that isn't his own, can hear breathing, low and heavy behind him. He quickens up his pace, hoping that the person won’t be able to keep up. Of course, he doesn’t know where he’s going, but whoever’s following him doesn’t know that; Riku winds down narrow streets, breaks free into open fields and jogs down high streets, the person following him all the while. Riku’s breathing starts to become laboured, having ran for longer than he’s used to. Noticing that the person behind him is, too, quite worn out, Riku slows down to a jog and then to a walk before stopping completely. 

A gust of wind rolls over them, Riku’s hair fluttering around his shoulders and into his face. He should have tied it up this morning. Not hearing any movement behind him, Riku whips around only to see that the person standing there - the person that had been following him - was a teen himself, no higher than he is with sleek black hair and pointed glasses. His chest rises and falls quickly and softly, testament to the chase he made for Riku. Immediately, Riku takes a step back. 

“Who are you?” He demands, “and why are you following me.”

“Takeru.” The teen -  _ Takeru  _ \- replies, staring at Riku as if he wants to see through him.

“Well, Takeru… I should be going.” As he takes off he hears Takeru start to chase after him. “And don’t follow me, creep!” The sound of Takeru’s feet dies down, and Riku’s shoulders sag in relief; all he wants is to be back home.

 

\---

 

The next day, Riku sets off on his morning jog. He normally wouldn’t be up so early, but it’s a school morning, and he  _ needs  _ his morning jog,  _ needs _ to expel all of that pent up energy. The sun’s only just started to rise, and the morning air is perfect; not too hot, not too cold, the wind is mild and the streets clear of Takerus. 

Riku manages to complete his run without a hindrance, deciding to go through a park this time, managing to get a good overview of the small town. He finds that it looks beautiful in the early mornings and only wishes that his brother could see it, that his brother could be there with him.  _ When he comes back _ , Riku tells himself.  _ When he comes back, we’ll watch the sun rise on our morning runs together.  _ He can only hope that such a thing won’t be a dream. Can only hope that it won’t end up a dream like running together at their school’s stride club, can only hope that his brother will come back for the End of Summer tournament. Hope, hope, hope. Riku needs to have less of it.

Once he returns home he quickly gets changed for school and shoves some cereal into his mouth. He’s already running a bit late, so he sprints out of the house and down the street. He’s only half way down his road when he hears someone panting from behind him, low and heavy. Riku doesn’t even need to turn around to know who it is, so he speeds up; he’s getting to school quicker anyway.

Takeru -  _ God, Riku shouldn’t remember his name  _ \- speeds up, too, and for a moment Riku thinks that he’s  _ catching up to him _ . Gritting his teeth as the school comes into view, Riku flies over the pavement, his feet barely even touching the pavement; he’s flying with the wind. A bubble of laughter escapes him as he flies through the school gates, glad that he’s got a good five minutes to find his class. 

Riku bends over, hunched up and takes some good, long breaths, a smile on his face. He hasn’t felt so good in a while, and though he wasn’t exactly running against Takeru, he felt like he was; the adrenaline was surging through him like a tidal wave, his thighs and calves were burning, his lungs starving for sweet, sweet oxygen. 

“Tired?” A voice asks. Takeru’s voice.

Riku jumps up and scrambles away, waiting until he’s a good distance away when he notices that Takeru’s wearing the same uniform as him. 

“As if.” Is Riku’s muttered reply as he itches to get to class for the first time in a while. “Why are you-”

“Riku Yagami.” Takeru says, his voice still breathy. “I want-”

The shrill sound of the school bell rings through the air, making both boys jump. Riku takes this as his chance to escape, but as he disappears into the school building he sees Takeru following him in, and can only hope that they aren’t in the same classes, and if perchance they are… well, it’s going to be a  _ long _ day.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> feed me back, dear reader :)


End file.
